


lost control

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood play (somehow), Gore, M/M, Murder, Smut, some sick shit happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Baekhyun realizes that he had, perhaps, witnessed the making of a murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thankful that I was able to write this prompt and hope that it’s all to the prompters like. Due to some health issues I had trouble finishing this story and want to thank the Mod’s for their great patience. If I could, I’d hug life out of you. Thank you, thank you. ♥

As usual the soft tunes of blues were heard as Baekhyun and Chanyeol entered the studio. It smelled like wood, paper and paint and Baek found himself smiling at the scent. It, somehow, had something calming and he like it.

"Xing," Chanyeol called out for their friend. "He's probably in the back," he said when nobody responded.  

They, indeed, found their friend in the back of the studio. The young artist knelt in front of a statute, guiding the brush in his hand over the round hip of the soulless woman. 

"Knock, knock."

Eventually, Yixing looked away from the piece of art. "Oh, hey," he greeted with that stunning smile of his. "Since when are you here?" He enveloped Baekhyun in his arms and set a kiss on top of the younger's head. "I didn't notice you coming in."

"That's nothing new," Chanyeol muttered, rolling his eyes. He stepped closer to the white figure and looked at it, closely. "You never notice when someone comes in."

"That's true," Baekhyun laughed and joined Yeol. "One day someone will steal all your works and you won't even notice it," he admired the statues face and reached out to touch her small nose. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Chanyeol nodded, approving.

"She's far from done," Yixing sighed while he took off his apron. "The client wants her sad and hurt, stained by pain."

"How depressing," Baek muttered. "Why would someone want to have such a beautiful work stained like this?"

"All people are different, Baek." Yixing smiled. "Not all people go for the bright and happy side."

"Still," Baekhyun huffed and made face. 

Chanyeol chuckled at the cute pout and nudged the smaller's side. "Don't sulk, you can't change it. Now let's go, I'm starving."

The three friends left Yixing's studio and headed for the next restaurant. And since Baekhyun was craving for Sushi and Miso soup, they twenty minutes later sat down in a cozy japanese bistro. 

"Uhm, have you seen this new movie?"

Chanyeol shook his head, stuffing another Maki into his mouth. "Which one?" Yixing asked.

"I've forgot the title," Baek said. "But it's about a man that kills all the people his girlfriend hates. It's quite cool."

"Really?" Chanyeol asked, skeptical. "What's cool about a movie where someone randomly kills people only because his chick doesn't like them?"

"I don't know. It's romantic, somehow."

Yixing choked on his drink. "Romantic?!" he coughed. "How's that romantic?"

"It's hard to explain," Baek uttered.

"Yeah, because it's sick to think that killing for someone is romantic." Yeol laughed. 

Baek puffed his cheeks. "I just think it would kind of flattering if someone would do this for me."

Yixing and Chanyeol eyed each other. "Uh, Baek." Xing cleared his throat. "You better keep this to yourself."

"Yeah, or else we have to visit you in the loony bin next time," Yeol added.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friends. "You two are idiots. The guys at work didn't react like this."

"We're idiots?" Chanyeol asked, tilting his head and raising his brows. "You're the one with the weird kink here."

Huffing, the small brunette ignored his friends comment and stuffed more sushi into his mouth.

Yixing chuckled at Baekhyun's cute pout and the soy sauce that stuck to the corner of his lips. He reached over the table and wiped the salty sauce away from the smaller's face. "You eat like a kid." He smiled at Baekhyun's surprised expression and the slightly flushed cheeks. 

"Say, do we want to go to this festival this weekend?"

"Yeah, why not?" Baek smiled, still chewing on his sushi.

Yixing shook his head, leaning to the side to grab a napkin. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have work to do an-" he stopped when his eyes caught something. "Hey, isn't that this Sehun guy?"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun turned their heads. "Ey, Xing's right," Yeol voiced out. "It really is Sehun."

"Did he follow us?"

Baek made himself small in his seat. "Yeah, seems so."

"Hahaha, you've really got yourself an admirer." Chanyeol's loud laugh filled the restaurant.

"Admirer?" Yixing asked, cluelessly.

The tall raven haired nodded, grinning. "Ever since Baek helped this kid, he follows him everywhere."

"Ah, that's kinda cute."

"It's not." There was a rumble in Baekhyun's voice. "He's creepy. He's really everywhere."

"He loves you, Baek," Chanyeol snickered, nudging the smaller's shoulder. "Be nice, you're probably his first love."

"You're not really helping here, Park."

The Chinese laughed, looking over to the rather tall, blonde teenager that sat at the other side of the restaurant, literally staring at Baekhyun. "Where did you meet him again?"

"He's helping out at my aunts shop," Baek answered his friend with a small sigh. "There was a problem with a customer and I helped him out."

"And since that day he's following you?"

"Yeah, Baek is his hero." Chanyeol laughed, elbowing the smaller next to him while wiggling his brows. 

"That's really not funny," Baekhyun whined. "He's really everywhere. Yesterday he even followed me to the supermarket."

"But he's not doing anything, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Yixing hummed a little. "I mean, he's only following you, right? It's not that he harass you?"

"What? No!" Baek gasped. "No. He's not like that. Don't worry."

"Sehun might be tall but he's like a soft kitten," Chanyeol joked. "He loves cute things," he winced when Baekhyun elbowed him in the side. "What?! I'm just telling the truth."

Yixing snickered. "Well, if he you say he's harmless, I'm relieved."

"Yes, yes, don't worry," Baekhyun said, showing his Chinese friend a cute smile. "And now let's not talk about anymore and enjoy our food," he added and reached for another piece of sushi. 

The evening went on with a lot of laughter and excited conversations. Baekhyun's little admirer was forgotten and the food gone for hours. The friends just were about to order a final round of drinks when Chanyeol's mother called. There was a power failure at home and since she was alone, she called her son for help. 

"My son duties call." A sigh escaped him as Chanyeol rose up from his chair. "Don't wait for me."

"Okay." Xing smiled. "Greet your mom from me."

"Will do." The young man smiled and waved at his friends as he headed for the exit. 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol leaving and turned back to the Chinese once he was out of sight. He smiled at Yixing, circling the edge of his empty glass with finger. "Are you still up for a final round?"

"Of course."

Various final rounds later, Yixing had a supportive arm wrapped around Baekhyun's slim waist to keep him from stumbling and swaying. The small office worker had looked a little too deep into the glass and was more than just a little drunk, even though he didn't want to admit it. 

"Do you need something? Are you feeling sick?" Yixing asked his friend as he helped Baek to take off his skin tight jeans. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "No water." With a huff he let himself fall back into the soft pillows of his bed. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Stay."

A small chuckle slipped past Yixing's lips as Baekhyun opened his arms. "I have to go home. I have to get up early."

Baekhyun put on a cute pout. "But I want to cuddle with you."

The Chinese couldn't help but laugh. A drunken Baekhyun was even more adorable than he already was. "I really can't."

"Meanie."

"I'm sorry." Xing smiled and leaned down. "Sleep well, little beauty."

Baekhyun hummed to the words that were breathed against the corner of his mouth and closed his eyes. He leaned into the touch, when Yixing brushed a strand of hair out of his face and sighed when the Chinese covered him up with his blanket and eventually left the room.

Around an hour after Yixing had brought Baekhyun to bed, Chanyeol unlocked the door to their shared apartment. He was able to fix the problem at his parents and decided not to stay there, even though his mother had offered him to stay for the night. He put his keys away, kicked off his shoes and shuffled towards the kitchen. After switching on the lights, he immediately spotted the bright yellow post-it that stuck on the fridge right under their weekly shopping list. He leaned down to read the note that was signed with Yixing's name. The corners of his lips curled into a smile as his eyes gazed over the lines where the Chinese told him that Baekhyun had a shot too much. He threw his previously plans of getting something to drink away and headed towards the smaller's bed room. 

Baekhyun was fast asleep when he lifted up the covers and slipped into warm bed. He scooted close and hugged the small body from behind, pulling his friend close. The round of Baekhyun's perky ass brushed against his groin and Chanyeol couldn't hold back a moan at the touch. "Baek", he breathed into the small ones ear. 

"Yeol?" Baek squirmed and turned in the tall man's arms. "You're home." He snuggled close, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol's neck. 

Chanyeol tightened his arms around his friends body when Baekhyun started to grind on him, brushing their lower regions together over and over again. "What are you doing?" he asked, even though the answer was clear. Baekhyun wanted sex. He always did when he was drunk and Chanyeol knew he would be an idiot if he'd miss the chance to have Baekhyun screaming his name. 

He rolled over, hovering the smaller who, by now, was wide awake. "How do you want it?" he breathed against Baekhyun's delicious lips. 

"I don't care." Baek tugged at shirt the taller was wearing. "Just give it to me." the sound of a moan escaped Baek's throat as Chanyeol flipped him over and pinned him to the with his full weight.

And while Chanyeol rubbed his own growing erection against the smaller's perky bum, Baekhyun's hard-on was caught between the mattress and his body. He mewled at the friction and arched into Chanyeol, pressing the round of his ass harder against the man's crotch. "Come on," he breathed out. "Don't tease."

"I tease you as much as I want," Chanyeol said back and pushed Baekhyun's shirt up to his shoulders. He leaned down and bit down the flesh between the smaller's shoulder blades. Baekhyun tensed at the dull pain but couldn't hold back a moan. Chanyeol smiled to himself as he licked over the fresh bruise. He was still fascinated by how his best friend turned into a pain loving,  kinky beast whenever he was drunk. 

He took his time with teasing the brunette and decorated his pale back with a couple more angry red bite marks, before he eventually slipped a hand into the smaller's underwear. He kneaded the flesh of Baekhyun's firm ass, enjoying the sounds Baek made and the way he arched into the touch. 

Baekhyun's breath hitched when one of Chanyeol's fingers went between his cheeks, pressing against his opening. "Put it," he rasped and shamelessly pushed back against the finger. 

"You're such a needy bitch."

"Yes..." Baek moaned as Chanyeol, finally, pushed a first finger into him. "I am."

While adding a second and a third finger, Chanyeol hooked the fingers of his left hand into one of the boxer's legs and pulled the underwear down. Lustful, he watched Baekhyun rocking back and forth on his fingers. He curled them up and rubbed them against a spot that made the smaller gasp. "Chanyeol!"

"That's my name, baby," Chanyeol smiled. "What is it?"

Baek hummed at the feeling of the fingers begin pressed against his sweet spot. "More."

"More?"

"Yes, please."

Chanyeol removed his fingers and Baekhyun peeked over his shoulders as the taller pushed down his pants and boxers. At the sight of Chanyeol's erection, he licked his lips. He watched as Chanyeol pumped the proud standing inches a few times, smearing the pre-cum all over the length. "Enough," he let out a shaky breath and slightly wiggled his butt. "Come on! I can't wait any longer."

Chanyeol obeyed and reached for his best friend's slim hips to pull him closer. As the tip went in, pushing  past his ring muscle, a long throaty moan left Baekhyun. The light burning pain had him shuddering, yet he pushed back against Chanyeol, it still felt too good. 

At first, Chanyeol moved slow, enjoying the friction of Baekhyun's heat tightly clenching around him but he sped up as soon as the smaller begged for it. Hard and fast, he pouded into the small body.The raven haired had no doubt that the neighbors could hear them. Baekhyun moaned with every thrust, screaming in pleasure whenever Chanyeol hit his prostate, loudly begging for more and more and more. 

Untouched, Baekhyun reached his high. He spilled his seed into the covers, pushing back against Chanyeol, moaning loudly as the man brutally pressed his fingers into the skin of his hips, squeezing the flesh as he also reached his climax. He rode out his orgasm with deep thrusts, giving Baekhyun's back side a few firm slaps. 

After his best friend had pulled out of him, Baekhyun breathlessly collapsed to the bed. He buried his face into his pillow and exhaled loudly. 

Chanyeol looked at the exhausted smaller, admiring the prints of his large hands on the round ass. He ran the tip of his index finger over the abused skin and smiled to himself. 

Baekhyun shuddered at the touch and hissed when Chanyeol pressed his finger against an extremely sore spot. "Chanyeol~"

The tall man chuckled at the whine. He pulled his boxers and pants up and leaned over the smaller's body. "You should take a shower." He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's sweaty nape and then climbed out of the bed to take a shower himself. 

Baekhyun sighed loudly as he watched Chanyeol's tall figure leaving. He knew that his best friend was right and he should've taken a shower but he was just too exhausted and tired. And so he just pulled his blanket over his body and closed his eyes, the shower could wait.

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


His camera made the familiar clicking sound as he snapped a couple of pictures. With his hair being moved by the wind and his pastel pink sweater, Baekhyun looked extremely soft and cute today. He smiled. Baekhyun was indeed a beauty. His lips were curled into a soft smile as he hung above the magazine he was reading. He wondered what he was reading. Maybe something about his favorite drama or baby animals? He knew that Baekhyun loved baby animals, animals in general. The small brunettes parents owned a corgi and he knew that Baekhyun loved the small dog with all his heart. 

He snapped a few more pictures, smiling at them as he scrolled through them. There were already a few hundred photos but he wanted, needed more. He brought the camera back up, peeking through the lense. Baekhyun had stood up, brightly smiling as he welcomed someone. 

A growl left him. Why did Baekhyun always meet with this giant idiot? He watched as the tall man enveloped his beloved Baekhyun in his arms, pulling him close to his body, kissing his head. He burned with jealousy. He wanted to be the one who hugged Baekhyun's small body. He wanted to be the one who kissed the small boy's hair. He wanted to be the one, the one able to smell Baekhyun's shampoo and natural scent. 

Yes, he wanted to be the one. And he was ready to do everything and anything for it. He wanted Baekhyun to be his, even if it meant to separate him from this giant dumbass. 

With a low growl he turned away from the scene and left his hiding spot. Seeing his beloved Baekhyun with someone else was too much for him, he couldn't bear it. On his way down the street, he stuffed his camera into his bag and thought of how he could draw Baekhyun's attention. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


"Why are you smiling like this?" Chanyeol asked as he sat down at the table in front of the small Coffee Shop, Baekhyun waited for him. "Did I miss something?"

"Actually, it's nothing," Baek said, still smiling. "But, do you remember that my aunt asked me to help me at the shop next weekend? She called me and told me that she doesn't need my help, which means I can accompany you and Xing to the baseball game."

"Hey, that's great."

"Yep." Baek beamed, reaching for his cup. "That means we can go to the game and after it we could go and see a movie or something."

Chanyeol nodded. "That sounds like a plan." He smiled. "Do we want to go and tell Xing?"

"Yep!", the small brunette happily squeaked and jumped up from his chair. Since his caramel latte was already paid, they didn't have to wait for a waiter and could leave right away. On their way to Yixing's studio they stopped at a small restaurant and brought something to eat. Baekhyun had suggested it with the words "I'm sure Xing is hungry" but Chanyeol was sure he only wanted to fill his ever hungry stomach with those delicious cheese sticks and fried sweet potatoes. 

Arrived at the small studio, the two found their best friend sitting on the floor in front of an enormous canvas. Between his lips stuck a dirty brush from whose tip small drops of black paint dripped to the ground. 

"Knock, knock."

At Chanyeol's deep voice, the young artist turned his head. "Oh, hey," he greeted with his usual stunning smile. "What brings you here?"

"The two of us have a day off and we thought it would be a great idea to distract you." Baekhyun smiled and gave his Chinese friend a back hug. "We also brought something to eat."

Yixing gazed at the bag Chanyeol held in his hand and began to smile. "That's nice. I haven't eaten yet."

The three friends found a free place in the corner of the studio next to the windows. "It's an amazing picture," Chanyeol complimented while unpacking the plastic bag. "But why are all your works so dark, lately?"

"It's not me," Yixing sighed. Fiddling with his straw he looked over to his latest work. "All my clients are in a dark mood, somehow."

Baekhyun hummed, chewing on one of the cheese sticks. "It looks like a fallen angel. Or a wounded angel."

"Yeah." Yeol nodded along. "And the more I look at it, the more it looks like Baek to me."

"Is it that obvious?" Yixing asked with a sigh. 

Chanyeol laughed out. "You really took Baek as model?"

Yixing shrugged. "My client wants the angel to have soft, innocent features and Baek immediately jumped into my mind at the description."

"So," Baekhyun began, scrunching his face. "That means as soon as the picture is done, your client will take me home? Somehow?!"

"Yeah, if you look at it like this," the young Chinese artist chuckled. 

"How much do you get for a piece like that?" Chanyeol randomly asked and looked around the big room that was crowded with all kinds of works of art. "What do you get for the statue, for example?"

"If the client likes her, $7.5k."

Both, Baek and Yeol choked on their food. "What?!" the small brunette squeaked. "For real?"

Yixing nodded. "Yes," he said. "The statue will leave for $7.5k and for the angel I'll get $3.5k. But, only if the works are to the clients like, of course."

"And what if not?"

"Depends." the artist signed. "Some of them want me to start all over, others still take the pieces with them but pay only the half or less."

"Is this why you always want to pay when we're out?" Chanyeol uttered while raising a brow. "Because you're freaking rich?"

"Hahaha, I'm not rich," Xing laughed. "I'm far from rich."

"Maybe," Baek hummed. "But that pretty much explains how you were able to get Yeol this keyboard for his birthday."

"Only because I've got Yeol the keyboard doesn't mean I'm rich."

"But close to it," Baekhyun and Chanyeol said in unison, pointing their fingers at the Chinese.

Yixing rolled his eyes at his friends and shook his head.

"Okay, be honest," Chanyeol said. "What was the last rather expensive thing you've bought? And did you look at the price tag when you bought it?"

"No, I didn't look at the price," Yixing answered honestly. "I didn't look at it, because I didn't have to look at it."

Yeol eyed his friend. "Sounds pretty rich to me," he teased with a smug smile.

"Yeah, because you have to be rich to buy yourself a camera."

"You've bought a camera?" Baekhyun asked, eyes sparkling. "Do you have it here?"

Yixing nodded and pointed over to a desk. "It's in my bag," he told his friend and the brunette immediately jumped up and rushed over to get the camera. 

"Oh my god. It's so cool," he squeaked and admired the black SLR camera. "And it's the latest model."

"Wow," Chanyeol whistled and took the camera when Baekhyun handed it to him. He turned it on and looked through the lense. "Say cheese."

The bright flash of the camera blinded Baekhyun for a second and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Yay!" he whined and rubbed his eyes like a sleepy kid. "That was mean."

"But nevertheless it's a great picture." Yeol grinned and showed the picture. "The colors are amazing."

Baekhyun shuffled over to his tall friend and peeked over his shoulder at the taken picture. He then reached over and pressed one of the arrow buttons. "Uh? No memory card?"

"No," the Chinese said. "I was out to take some pictures. The card is full, so I took it out."

"Ah," Baek hummed. "And what did you shoot?"

"Everything imaginable."

Still looking at the black camera Chanyeol hummed. "Ah, I envy you. It really is a great one." Carefully he put it aside and looked up to his friend. "Say, would you take it with you to the baseball game?"

"Yeah sure, why not." Xing smiled. 

"Ah! Ah! Speaking of the game," Baekhyun voiced out. "I can come with you. My aunt doesn't need my help anymore."

"Cool."

"I thought we could watch a movie afterwards or something."

"At the park close to my apartment is small fair. If you guys want we can go there."

"That sounds amazing." Chanyeol smiled. "It's been years since I've last visit a fair."

"Oke doke," Baek cutely uttered. "Then we go there after the game! Do you think they have cotton candy there?"

"Yeah, probably," Yixing and Chanyeol sighed in unison, already knowing that Baekhyun would eat nothing but cotton candy and other sweets the whole night. "We better bring a sick bag along."

  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


"Ah, it was such a nice evening." Baek beamed and Yixing just had to return a smile. "It's sad though, that Yeol had to leave early but it still was good."

"Yes." Yixing nodded. "I hope his mother feels better by now."

"Yeah, hopefully." Baek nodded. "Maybe I'll go and visit her tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

"Ah, I'd love to but I can't. One of my clients will visit the studio tomorrow. And I better clean up a little or else he'll get a shock."

Baek made a face, remembering the chaos at Yixing's studio.  "Yeah, would be better."

Yixing chuckled at the cute expression. "Do you really want to go home by bus? I'd pay the cap for you."

"That's nice, but it's not that I've never taken a bus before." The brunette giggled. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Yixing raised a brow and bit his lip as he looked at his best friend with his baby blue sweater, a bunny head-band and the fuzzy polar bear plushy he held in his arms. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you laughing at me?" Baekhyun gasped. "You're so mean to me."

"I'm not laughing." In defense the Chinese held up his hands. 

Baekhyun pouted and hugged his big plush bear. "You're such as mean as Chanyeol."

"Oh, what? Chanyeol is worse than me."

This time, the small brunette grinned. "Yeah, you're right. He's the worst."

Opening his mouth, Yixing was about to say something but the loud sound of the rattling bus interrupted him. "Alright." He smiled at Baekhyun. "Call or text me when you're home, you hear."

"Yes, sir," Baekhyun playfully saluted. 

"Dummy," Xing chuckled. He wrapped his arms around his friends slim waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Have a good night."

"You too," Baek whispered as he stepped into the bus. "Bye."

Yixing waited until the bus drove off and disappeared around the next bent. He shoved his pockets into his hands as he walked off. As he passed by a small drug store his eyes wandered over the bright flashing digital clock in the store window. Half past twelve. A small sigh left him as he turned into a dark alley. It was late, yet early for a Saturday night. He was tired and somehow exhausted but he still had something to do and he knew, the sooner he'd finish the task, the sooner he could finally go to bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  
  


His breath was steady and calm, his heart didn't race and he didn't feel scared, shocked or guilty. He didn't feel bad, even though he just had killed a human. He looked at the dead body, scanned the woman's features. Her eyes were wide open but empty; lifeless. Her mouth was slightly open and her lip was bleeding. 

He knelt down and reached for her top to rip it open. She was wearing a neon pink bra underneath her white shirt and he scrunched his nose at the color. "Ugly."

He hooked the knife under the middle part of the bra and cut it open. It fell loose to the sides, revealing her breasts. He adored her nipple piercing for a short while. "If getting a piercing there hurts?" he wondered He shrugged, gripping tightly onto the knife before he raised it and rammed it into her chest. 

Blood dripped down her side as he racked the knife down, cutting open her chest to get to her heart. Catching a glimpse of the red muscle, his eyes started to glow and his lips curled into a smile. 

She was dead, her heart wasn't beating anymore but at the cut through the aorta a fountain of blood splashed at him. Warm drops of the red liquid dripped down from the air just like rain, painting him and his surroundings with red spatter.

Holding a heart, a human heart in his hand was an indefinable feeling, he couldn't describe it. Holding something, so powerful, in his hand was amazing and fascinating, yet shocking and overwhelming. The power of the human, its motor, the source of its life; yes, he was holding the humans source of life in his hands. Gently, he dug his fingers into the muscle. It was soft yet hard, sinewy at most points and quite heavy. 

His blood soaked fingers made faint squeaky sounds as he turned it around, feeling it a little more. While looking at the heart, he wondered if it was healthy. She was from a slim figure, far away from chubby and probably a member of a gym but he met her outside the club and he could tell that it wasn't her first night drinking. She was drunk, yeah, but she was still sober enough to decide where to go, her apartment or his. He wondered if her heart was stained by the various nights of drinking beer and having shots. It made him a little sad that he couldn't tell. 

Squinting at her body, he shrugged and looked back at the dark red muscle. It was getting dry, he knew it was time to leave. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a freeze bad and carefully put in inside. He had to head home, he needed to preserve the precious good.

Standing up, he gave her a last look. He was sure she was loved and would be missed but even the thought of her parents or someone else crying over her didn't bother him. He didn't feel bad or guilty. No, he was feeling good. Good, because he did this for Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  
  


Swinging the plastic bag in his hand back and forth, Baekhyun hummed a melody to himself. He just came back from Chanyeol's mother and as always the woman had packed him and her son something to eat. Strolling down the path of the already barely lit, dark park, Baekhyun watched his surroundings. Nobody was there, not even someone who walked his dog and Baek shuddered at the thought of being completely alone in the park. If now something would happen to him, nobody would notice. Shaking the thought away he sped up, balling his free hand into a fist. 

The young brunette almost had reached the end of the park as suddenly out of nowhere the sound of footsteps were heard. Baekhyun's breath hitched as the steps got faster and louder. He stopped in his tracks, hoping for whoever was there to walk past him but instead the steps stopped as well. 

Holding his breath, Baekhyun was about to turn around but even before he had the chance to do it a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Loudly shrieking he spun around, throwing the bag in his hand at the one who had touched him. 

The groan of a quite familiar voice had him open his eyes, he previously had squeezed shut. "Sehun!" he breathed out. 

The young blonde rubbed his cheek, circling the skin where the bag Baekhyun had thrown at him had hit him. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Baek snapped at the teenager. "How dare you to scare me like this?"

"I didn't mean to," the boy apologized with a bow. "I'm really sorry."

"What are you even doing here at such a time?" Baekhyun wanted to know, since it was past ten. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I'm on my way home," Sehun answered the question, following the brunette as he started to walk again.

"And where are you coming from?"

"My dance class was a bit longer today, so I've missed my bus and had to walk."

"You dance?" Baekhyun asked. "Cool. A certain style?"

"Hip hop," Sehun said with a smile. "It's my second year."

"When I was in school I danced, too," Baek informed. "But I wasn't that good."

Sehun let out a giggle. "I wasn't good either. I had to practice a lot."

Baekhyun remained silent, only smiled at the boy. He looked at him, scanning his features. Sehun was a handsome young boy, maybe a bit too thin for his height. "May I ask you something, Sehun?" Baek eventually broke the silence again. 

"Sure," the boy hummed.

"The day we've met at the supermarket and the evening you were at the restaurant, did you follow me there?"

"I did," Sehun honestly answered, lowering his head and biting his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you do that?" Baekhyun asked. "Why do you follow me? Do you like me or something?"

"I..I do.." came as a whisper. "I do like you. You're the first person who's nice to me."

"I..I'm what?" Surprised over the answer he got, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. "I'm the first person who's nice to you? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't have many friends..." the boy said. "I have one friend to be exactly and he's not even living here. We see each other twice a year."

The sad look in Sehun's eyes had Baekhyun frowning; he felt bad for the boy. "And that's why you're following me? Because you want to be friends with me?" When Sehun nodded Baekhyun had to smile. "You know, you just could've told me that you like me," Baek began. "It's a little scary if you follow me around like this."

"Scary?!" Sehun loudly gasped, shock written all over his face. "I didn't mean to scare you, really! I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Hey, calm down. It's okay." He showed the boy a smile to calm him. "Since I know now, how about we go and have some ice-cream together?"

"You really would hang out with me?"

"Yeah, why not. You're a nice guy after all."

A huge smile formed on the teenagers face and he was literally beaming at Baekhyun. "Oh my god, thank you!"

Baekhyun laughed out how Sehun began to jump up and down in excitement. They agreed to meet the day after tomorrow since it would be a Saturday and Sehun wouldn't have school. They exchanged phone numbers and Baekhyun made sure to escort the boy home before he finally headed home himself. 

Just as he arrived at the apartment and was about to put his key into the lock, the door sprung open and a annoying looking Chanyeol squinted down at him. "Where the hell have you been?!" he growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Eh?" Was all Baekhyun brought out in confusion. "What?"

"I asked where you have been?" the raven haired repeated. "It's freaking late, dark outside and you didn't answer my message."

"The heck is wrong with you?" Baek asked as he pushed past his tall friend. He kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen, where he unpacked the bag from Chanyeol's mother. "You know that I've visited your mom."

"Still you're late. You should be home for at least half an hour."

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol. "Could you please tell me why you're like that? What the hell is wrong?"

"You ask me what's wrong? Do you even have an idea how much I wo-wait," Chanyeol suddenly stopped. "Did you read the newspaper today?"

More than confused, Baekhyun stared at his friend. "Di...did you hit your giant head or something? You're weirder than usual."

"So you didn't read it," the tall man mumbled. 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun watched as Yeol left the kitchen and then set his attention back to the food he had brought. He opened one of the plastic containers, licking his lips at the sight of the delicious smelling kimbap. He picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth, humming in delight. "So good."

"Here!"

"Man, don't bother me with your shit and leave me alone," Baek uttered, mouth still full with food.

"Just read this," Chanyeol said and held up the cover of latest newspaper. 

Narrowing his eyes a little, Baek leaned closer. "Heart stolen," he read out the headline. "Unknown kills young woman and takes her heart with him."

"She was found nearby," Chanyeol informed him. 

"Really?" Baek asked, swallowing his food. "I didn't know," he said and gazed at his best friend. 

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just worried. You know it's not everyday that someone gets killed close to our apartment."

Baekhyun nodded. "It's okay." He then flashed Yeol a smile. "Let's forget it. I'm here, I'm alive and I've brought food. Your mom has packed a lot, we should eat."

"Okay," Chanyeol said. "Just let me call Yixing."

"Xing?"

"Yeah, I've called him and asked if you're with him. He's probably worried."

"Ah," Baek voiced out. "Then ask him if he wants to come over. There's more than enough food for all of us."

Yixing knocked on the apartment door around twenty minutes after Chanyeol had called him. "Wow, did you run here?" Yeol joked as the Chinese stepped into the hall, kicking of his shoes. 

"I was near," Xing said. "Here, I've brought some beer and movies." He handed the taller a bag. 

Together the two friends went to the living room where Baekhyun had set up the food on the coffee table. Already chewing on something, the small brunette sat on the floor in front of the small table, reading through the article of the murder. "Crazy shit," he mumbled to himself, looking up from the newspaper as Yixing set a kiss on top of his head. "Did you read this?"

The Chinese nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I've heard about it in the radio. They said that they've found her in the park," he said, looking down at the can of beer as he opened it. 

"The park?!" Baekhyun loudly gasped. "Our park?!"

"Yeah, our park," Chanyeol sighed. "What do you think why I was so worried?!"

"You..you said close not right next to us!" the brunette stammered. "Hell, no wonder nobody was there."

"Wait! You went through the park?" Yixing asked, blinking his eyes in shock. "Alone?"

"Yeah...but I wasn't alone."

Confused, Chanyeol tilted his head. "Whom were you with?"

"Sehun," Baek said. "Wow, thank god I was there. The poor boy was all alone at such a time," he added with a sigh. 

"You were with Sehun?" Yixing wanted to know. He grabbed a piece of the kimbap and popped it into his mouth. "I thought you find him creepy?"

Baekhyun hummed. "Well, it all turned out as a misunderstanding. The boy is just in need of a friend. We'll go out and have some ice-cream on Saturday."

"You really want to do that?" Chanyeol showed a deep frown. "I mean, he stalked you. You don't know how he's ticking."

"Chanyeol, he's a kid."

"A hormonal teenager."

Baekhyun made a clicking sound with his tongue. "You're overreacting. He's a young boy whose only friend lives miles away."

"Aw, how sad," Yixing pouted.

"Still no reason to meet up with him."

"What the fuck is wrong with you today?!" Baek snapped at the taller. "If you don't have to say something nice bite your tongue. You don't know him, he's a nice guy actually."

Chanyeol rolled with his eyes and brought his beer can to his lips. "Whatever..."

"I think it's a great idea," Xing smiled. "Maybe he's just shy and needs some advice how he can get close to people. And who knows, maybe you can help him to find some friends."

"Exactly my thinking," Baekhyun beamed at his Chinese friend. "Why not helping this poor kid?"

After all the food Chanyeol's mom had packed and most of the beer was destroyed, the second movie just ended and Baekhyun had eaten a whole bag of chips by himself, a loud clashing thunder made the three friends flinch.

In shock over the sudden sound, Baekhyun shrieked loudly and jumped at Chanyeol who dropped his at the action. "Fuck, Baek!" he cursed.

"Sorry..." Baek apologized, covering his ears as another thunder sounded up. He moved away from Chanyeol as the taller stood up and scooted over to Yixing. Tightly gripping onto the man's shirt, he pressed his ear against his side. 

"You're still afraid of thunderstorms?" the Chinese asked, squinting down at his friend. "I didn't know."

"You have no idea," sighed Chanyeol as he came back to the room with a couple of tissues. He bent down to wipe away the beer that had dripped down to the floor. "Last time there was a thunderstorm he hid in the closet."

Biting his lip, Xing let out a strange noise. "For real?"

Baekhyun pouted as the artist laughed out. "That's not funny."

"Of course not," Yixing quickly said, still chuckling. "Oh, hey," he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun and pulled him close as he wanted to move away. "I'm sorry, really."

Still pouting, Baek wiggled free. "I don't believe you," he scooted back over to Chanyeol. "You laughed at me."

With a slight frown Yixing watched as the brunette threw a leg over Chanyeol, laid his head on the man's chest and snuggled close. He clenched his jaw as the tall man's hand found it's way to the backside of Baekhyun's upper thigh, patting it and squeezing it a few times.  Since when were the two of them that close? They always had been close but since when were they that intimate? 

The rest of the evening Yixing found himself glancing at his friends. After some time, Baekhyun had turned to his side, so his backside was now pressing against Chanyeol's side. He hugged the tall man's arm, nuzzling his cheeks against his bicep and Yixing couldn't help but burn with jealousy. Biting the inside of his cheek, he had to force himself to look away from the scene and at some point just closed his eyes from keeping himself to squint at them again. Resting his head on his hand, he listened to the sound of the movie and the random comments Baekhyun made every now and then until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" was he asked by Baekhyun, who looked at him with his soft brown eyes.

"Just a little."

"You want to come to bed with me?"

Slowly Yixing sat up, tilting his head to side to make his neck crack. "Ah, where's Yeol?"

"He went to bed already."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Baekhyun let out a chuckle. "You must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, probably."

"So, do we want to go to bed, then?"

"It's okay. I can sleep here."

"Don't be silly." the brunette smiled and gently nudged Yixing's shoulder. "My bed is big enough for the two of us. Come on."

Following Baekhyun to his room, Yixing couldn't help but stare as the smaller started to take off his sweatshirt. His shirt hiked up a little, exposing the skin of his waist and part of his hips. Breathing in, Xing looked away. "Do you want to sleep left or right?"

"Eh..I don't care," he answered the question. "Where do you sleep usually?"

"Middle," Baekhyun grinned and hopped into his bed, rolling to his side. "Ah," he then voiced out, pointing at Yixing's jeans. "Do you want to have some sweatpants?"

"No need if it doesn't bother you."

"What should bother me? You sleeping in only your boxers? Haha, of course not," Baek laughed. "Chanyeol often sleeps naked."

"You..uh..you share a bed?" Yixing asked while taking off his jeans and hoodie. "I didn't know."

"Nah, it's not that we sleep together on a regular basis but sometimes I sneak into his bed."

"May I ask why?"

Hugging his pillow, Baekhyun gazed at his friend. "Don't laugh at me but sometimes I'm scared of the dark. And then, when I can't fall asleep or wake up in the middle of the night, I go and sleep with Chanyeol."

"Okay Baek, don't get me wrong," Xing said, scratching the back of his neck. "How the hell can you watch all this bloody horror movies but being afraid of the dark at the same time? I just don't get it."

"I don't know," Baek mumbled. "I guess it's the thrill of the moment when I watch a horror movie."

"You're weird, you know that?!" the Chinese chuckled in amusement as he laid down, covering his body with Baekhyun's comforter. 

"I'm not weird," the brunette pouted. 

"Excuse me," Yixing snorted. "Only a week ago you've told us how flattering it would be if someone would kill someone for you as a act of love and today I have to learn that you hide in the closet when there's a thunderstorm and you sneak into Chanyeol's bed because you're also afraid of the dark. If this isn't weird I'm the next king of China."

"You actually could be the next king of China," Baekhyun uttered. "You look like a prince already."

Flushing, the Chinese gasped slightly. "What?! Don't talk nonsense."

"I'm not talking nonsense! You're the most handsome Chinese I know."

Snorting, Yixing slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed into his palm. Oddly confused why his friend was laughing, Baekhyun frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm the most handsome Chinese you know?" Xing chuckled. "How many Chinese do you know?"

"A lot?"

"A lot? Who?"

"Well, there's Jackie Chan for example."

"Oh, you're friends with Jackie Chan? I didn't know."

"Oh you!" Baek huffed and shoved Yixing in the shoulder. "You're so mean to me today."

Quickly Yixing rolled over and enveloped the smaller in his arms. "I'm sorry." He cuddled him. "Forgive me."

"Hmpf," Baek huffed into the artist's chest, laughing out when Xing started to rock them a little. "Okay, okay. You're forgiven." He fisted his hands into his friends black shirt when the older was about to loosen his embrace. "Can we stay like this?"

"Huh?" Yixing asked, a little surprised and perplex. 

Baekhyun buried his face into Xing's chest and sighed loudly. "You're so warm."

The young artist swallowed hardly, hesitating. Only when Baekhyun scooted even closer, he tightened his embrace again. Baekhyun wanted them to stay like this? He wanted them to fall asleep like this? Hell yeah, he'd be an idiot if he'd miss that chance. Nuzzling his nose into Baek's soft, he inhaled it's pleasantly scent and closed his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  


He was angry, so angry. How could he have been so dumb? Did he really think that Baekhyun would know that the act he had committed was for him if he didn't leave him a hint? Of course not, how could he? Sure he was shocked when he read about the death of this girl but it mostly shocked him that her body was found close to where he lived not only that she brutally murdered. 

Yeah, it was dumb of him taking her live without leaving Baekhyun a hint. He wouldn't do that mistake again. Placing the knife next to the guy that happened to be his next victim, he pushed his hand into his cut open chest, reaching for his heart. He had already cut it loose, so he could take it out without any effort. It felt warm in his hand and he had to notice that it looked better than the heart of the girl. It had the same size but its color was different, not that dark as the last one. It looked healthier in his eyes, he liked it much better than hers. 

Again and just like with the first one, he put the organ into a freeze bag. Last time he had taken the heart and left, leaving the body behind. This time he would not just leave like that. He put the freeze bag with the heart into his backpack and took out a brush. He eyed the wooden artist tool, admired it's decorative handle before he dipped it into the cut open corpse to leave Baekhyun a message. 

The blood wasn't as thick as paint but it was still enough to write with it. Sadly the words he wrote to the wall, next to where his victim lay, didn't appear in the bloods beautiful deep color but something that looked like brown. He scrunched his nose as the moved the brush over the stones, he didn't like this color. It looked ugly but he couldn't change it. 

After finishing his letter, he packed all the things he had brought together and left. Before he turned around the corner, he looked back to the man. Whoever he was, he didn't die for nothing. 

  
  
  
  


♣

 

 

 

Humming the melody of his latest favorite song, Baekhyun strolled down the corridor of his work place. Only ten more minutes and he could leave. He brought his finished reports to his supervisor and then went back to get ready for the end of work. 

On his way home he made a quick stop at the supermarket. Since Chanyeol always had to work longer on Fridays he was in charge for dinner and he decided to cook his best friend's favorite meal tonight. 

Packed like a donkey, the brunette arrived at home around one hour after he had left work. As the stumbled down the hall towards his and Chanyeol's apartment, he spotted a man in a green coat standing in front of their door. "Hello?" he called out for him. "Are you looking for someone?"

The man turned towards him, pushing the glasses on his nose up the bridge with his finger. "Indeed," he said. "I'm looking for Byun Baekhyun."

"That's me," Baek said, dropping one of the shopping bags to his feet. "And you are?"

The man reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a bandage. "I'm inspector Lee."

"P...Police?"

"Homicide division to be exactly."

"Homicide division? Why? Oh my god, did something happen to Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Eh...yeah, Park Chanyeol, my roommate."

"Ah," the man voiced out. "No, nothing happened to Mr. Park. I'm actually here because of Kim Chihoon."

"Kim Chihoon? I don't know a Kim Chihoon."

"Then you may know Cho Seungwan?"

Again Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've never heard of them. Why do you want to know this? What's going on?"

Inspector Lee cleared his throat. "We better go inside for that."

Nervous and with shaking hands, Baekhyun unlocked the door to the apartment and led the inspector inside. He dropped of the bags in the kitchen and then went to the living room together with the man. "Uhm, would you now please tell me why you're here?"

"Before I tell you why I'm here, I'd ask you again," Lee began and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. "You don't know either Cho Seungwan nor Kim Chihoon?!"

"No, I don't know them."

The man nodded and scribbled something down. "Okay," he looked back up. "Mr. Byun, I'm here because your name is related to a murder."

"What?!" Baekhyun gasped. "A murder?"

"Yes," the inspector nodded. "A man, Kim Chihoon to be exactly has been found a few blocks away from here. One has cut open his chest and took his heart."

"His h...heart?" Baekhyun was pale and had to take a deep breath. "His heart was taken? Just like...the girl?"

"Cho Seungwan, yes."

"But...I didn't do anything. Do you think that I did this?"

"No, Mr. Byun," Inspector Lee said and reached out give Baekhyun's shoulder a squeeze. "Calm down. We know that it wasn't you."

"But...you said that my name is related to it."

"Well, we can't speak for the murder of Ms. Cho but for the murder of Mr. Kim."

"How?"

"Whoever has committed the murder of Mr. Kim has left a letter. A letter which is addressed to you.", Lee reached into the large pocket of his green coat and pulled out a photography. 

A small choking sound left Baekhyun as he looked at the picture, slowly scanning the words that were written on a wall. "What makes you sure that it's me?", he asked as his eyes stopped at his name. "It could be an other Byun Baekhyun."

"No," Lee said. "You're the only Byun Baekhyun in a radius of 100km and our profiler is sure that the killer as murdered that close to your apartment to make sure that his message reaches you."

Cold sweat started to roll down Baekhyun's neck and his hands began to shake. "Do you think the girl got killed by the same person."

"We're sure of it. Both victims were strangled to death before their chest got cut open. We're not sure why the murderer only now has left a message but it can be that he simply forgot to leave one the first time or he eventually got interrupted and had to leave before he could write it. You must know, the message is written in the blood of the victim."

"Blood?"

"Mr. Byun, I know those informations are hard to take but I still have to ask you some questions."

"Yeah, sure," Baek nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"Did something unusual happen lately? Like, did you have the feeling that somebody was following you?"

Baekhyun's breath hitched and his heart sped up. At the Inspector's question immediately Sehun's face flashed up in front of his eyes. The only one who had followed him, kind of stalked him was the young teenager but Sehun wouldn't do such a thing, would he? No, he wouldn't kill someone. No, Baekhyun was sure he wouldn't. "No," he eventually answered the question. "No."

"Did or do you still get letters from someone you don't know."

"No," he said again. "No, nothing like this has happen. Nothing unusual or weird has happened. No stalker, no letters, nothi-ah," suddenly Baekhyun remembered something. "Oh god..."

"What, Mr. Byun?" the inspector asked. "What is it?"

Baekhyun looked at the man, gulping. "I..."

"Yes?"

Running a hand through his hair, Baekhyun breathed out. "This is crazy and I don't think that...no it can't be."

"Tell me. Whatever it is, tell me. It can help."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not sick or something but I might have mentioned something really weird."

"What is it?"

"I've seen this new movie and I..I said that it was quite cool how the guy in the movie got rid off all the people his girlfriend didn't like and that it would be kind of flattering if someone would do this for me?"

"You mean, murdering people for you?"

"Yes."

Taking his pen, the man looked at Baek. "Whom did you tell this?"

"My colleagues and my best friends."

"Your colleagues?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, we're talking about the movie at work."

"Okay," Lee said "And who are your best friends?"

"My roommate Chanyeol and Yixing...Zhang Yixing," Baek uttered. "But I'm sure that none of them has something to do with it."

"Nevertheless we have to ask them. The sooner we find the one who has done this, the better."

Furrowing his brows, Baekhyun leaned forwards to the inspector. "Do you think something like this will happen again?" he whispered.

"Yes," Lee answered honestly. "I'm sure Mr. Kim hasn't been the last victim."

  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


"Baekhyun!" ripping open Chanyeol, followed by Yixing, stormed into the apartment. "Baekhyun!"

"Baek, it's us," Yixing, much calmer and quieter called out for the brunette. "Where are you?"

Both young men turned their heads towards the bathroom, when the door opened with a faint squeak. "I'm here."

Chanyeol rushed over to the small one and pulled him into a tight hug. "The police showed up at my workplace. Are you okay?"

Gripping onto his friend's hoodie, Baekhyun nodded against Chanyeol's chest. "I'm okay." he pulled back a bit to look at the tall man. "But are you okay?"

"I am."

"And you? Are you okay, too?" he then asked the Chinese. Yixing stood in the middle of the hall, face pale and eyes filled with worry.

"I am," Yixing said, showing the brunette a smile to calm him. "I'm just a little surprised and shocked."

"Me too," Baek nodded, eyes slowly filling with tears."I...I don't know what to think. Is there really someone out there who does this because of me? For me?"

Chanyeol tightened his grip around the lean frame, looking down at the brunette. "Have told someone the thing you've told us at the restaurant?"

"Of course," Baek cried out. "We joked about this at work. All of my colleagues have heard."

Yixing bit his lip, watching as Chanyeol comforted their sobbing friend with back rubs. "Do you have something in mind? Do you have any idea who it could be?", he carefully asked.

"No."

"What about Sehun?" Chanyeol stated. "He followed you around after all. Maybe he has heard you at the restaurant."

"How dare you," Baekhyun hissed and pushed himself out of the taller's embrace. "Sehun would never do such a thing."

"Do you know?" the raven haired said. "He stalked you, who knows what's going on in that mind of his?!"

Without blinking twice Baekhyun smashed his palm onto Chanyeol's cheek, causing both, the tall man and Yixing to flinch. "Stop that!" he shouted. "Just stop that. Sehun has nothing to do with this."

Silence filled the room until Yixing decided to step into the scene. "Baek," he voiced out. "I'm not saying that Yeol's right and Sehun has something to do with this but be careful, okay. All who have heard what you've said could be responsible for this. Even us," he emphasized the last two words. "So please, be careful."

Taken aback by Yixing's clear words, Baekhyun gasped. He glanced up at Chanyeol, who looked at him with a concerned expression. He eyes wandered from the taller ones to where he just had hit him. The skin on his cheek was reddened and ever so slowly Baekhyun brought his hand back up to touch the spot. Chanyeol didn't flinch, didn't move or even blink when he brushed the tips of his fingers over the abused skin. It was warm and eventually Baek cupped the man's cheek, feeling bad for losing himself. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

In response to the apology Chanyeol didn't say something. Instead he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, showing Baekhyun a small lip closed smile. Sighing softly, Baekhyun looked over to Yixing. As he looked the Chinese in the eyes, he felt a knot forming in his stomach. Yixing was right with what he said, all people who knew about what he had said could've been responsible for the deaths of these two people he didn't know. One of the people we was close to was a killer.

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


Yixing had told him to be careful but somewhere deep inside, Baekhyun knew that Sehun wasn't the one the police was looking for and so he kept his promise and met with the teenager to go out for some ice-cream. "Hey," he greeted the blonde when he came jogged towards him. "Did you forget about time?"

"No," Sehun said, shaking his head. "I had to sneak out."

"Why that?"

"My parents don't want me to meet with you. I also had to quit my job at your aunt's shop."

"Oh," Baek voiced out, lowering his head. "So, that means you've heard."

"The police was at our house."

"Really? Did they say why?"

Sehun shrugged. "One has mentioned that I work at your aunt's shop and that I know you. I guess that's why they came to ask some questions."

Baekhyun sighed loudly. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry", the boy smiled. "But, are you okay?"

"I am", Baek nodded. "I hadn't much sleep but I'm okay. Chanyeol and Yixing were there the whole night, trying to distract me."

Sehun hummed at the information. "Well, then I guess it now is my time to distract you", he cutely smiled and grabbed Baekhyun by the arm. "Come, I know the perfect ice cream shop."

Not quitting his meeting with Sehun and spending the day with him, was the best decision Baekhyun could've made. The teenager did a great job at distracting him and not even once he had to think about the bad things that had happen and haunted his sleep. After eating more than one cup of delicious and sweet ice-cream, they headed to the street market where they stopped at each and every food stall, eating whatever was offered to them for free and only when it was already getting dark, they made their back home.

"I had a lot of fun today", Baek smiled as he brought the boy home. "We should definitely hang out more often if you want to."

"Of course I want to!", Sehun squeaked loudly, covering his mouth afterwards. "I..I mean I'd like to hang out more with you."

"Ah, come here you cutie, let me hug you!", Baek opened his arms and squeezed the boy, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sleep tight."

"You too.", Sehun smiled and waved at his new friend as he stepped towards the front door of his home. 

Baekhyun waited until Sehun had unlocked the door and went inside, closing the door behind him. The boy was such a nice kid and the fact that Baek not long ago found him creepy had him laughing. Sehun was anything else than creepy. He was a total sweetheart with a soft spot for sweet things.

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


A week had passed after the police first had showed up at his apartment and since that Baekhyun every now and then got a call from inspector Lee, who informed him about the investigations. 

"Inspector", Baek literally whined into the phone. "I'm more than bored, can't I go back to work?"

"We recommend you not to go back there until we haven't found the one who's responsible for the murder", Lee said. "Please, Mr. Byun stay at home."

Baek sighed loudly. After all his colleagues got interrogated, the police and Baekhyun's boss recommended Baekhyun to stay at home. All to his safety of course. Yixing and Chanyeol found it a great idea, Baekhyun not. He was bored and somewhat felt like a housewife, cleaning the house, doing the laundry, cooking, waiting for Chanyeol to come home in the evening. Yixing tried to spare as much time as he could but Baekhyun knew that he only distracted him from work and he felt bad for it, yet he often enough called the Chinese and asked him to come over. All Baekhyun hoped for was that this nightmare soon had an end. 

"Alright.", Baek sighed again.

"I know it's hard but please be a little more patient."

"Yeah, yeah.", Baekhyun mumbled into the phone and said goodbye to the inspector before he hand up. He shuffled to the living room and plopped down onto the couch, switching on the TV. Of course the news showed something about the murder and he quickly turned it off again. This murder was really following him everywhere. If he didn't see about it in the latest news or heard about it on the radio, the read about it in the newspaper or got asked about it by one of his neighbours. It, of course, was a big topic around the people but slowly it began to annoy Baekhyun. He just wanted it to end.

Puffing his cheeks, Baek let himself fall to the side and grabbed one of the small couch pillows. Pressing it to his chest, he closed his eyes. Only when the doorbell rang, he opened them again. He sat up, wondering who could be there at the door. Soft-footed he rushed to the hall, waiting for any other sound. "Baekhyun?"

Recognizing the soft voice, Baek skipped to the door and opened it. "Hey", he was greeted by Sehun's smiling face. "What are you doing here?"

"My teacher is sick so we could leave early but I don't feel like going home."

Opening the door a little wider, Baekhyun let the teenager into the apartment. "It's nice of you dropping by, I'm bored."

"I've thought so", Sehun smiled as he kicked of his shoes and dropped his school bag to the ground. "That's why I'm here."

"Say, are you hungry? I could cook us something?"

"Oh, really? That would be great.", the boy beamed. 

"Sure, nothing easier than this", Baek grinned. He mentioned Sehun to follow him and walked towards the kitchen. "Any wishes?"

"Nope."

Just as Baekhyun was done cooking and Sehun had set the table, the front door opened and Chanyeol walked into the apartment. "Baek?", he asked loudly. 

"Kitchen."

"Do you have gue-ah"

"Uhm, hey.", Sehun voiced out with an uneasy smile. "I'm Sehun."

"I know."

"Yeol", Baekhyun warned in a sharp tone. "Be nice."

Chanyeol let out a rather loud breath before he stepped towards the blond teenager, holding out his hand to him. "I'm Chanyeol", he introduced himself.

Slowly and carefully Sehun too the large hand shoo it. "Nice to meet you, Chanyeol", he smiled at him. "Baekhyun made some pasta, do you want to eat with us?" 

"Yeah, sure why not.", the tall man said and sat down at the kitchen table. "No need to be nervous", he added as he glanced at the teenager, who nervously chewed on his lip. "I won't bite you."

"Even though he loves biting.", Baekhyun snickered, placing the pot with the noodles on the table.

Sehun madly blushed at the comment, causing Chanyeol to laugh. "Baek, keep things like this to yourself, you have a child sitting at the table."

"I'm not a child.", Sehun inaudibly gritted through his teeth, glaring at Chanyeol as the tall man playfully pinched Baekhyun in the thigh. "I'm not a child."

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


Baekhyun had seen it. He had seen his letter. Had read his words of love, but he knew it wasn't enough. He had to leave another letter. Baekhyun had to read more of his letters. Baekhyun again had to read what he had to tell him. Baekhyun had to see again how much he loved him. Baekhyun had to see again how much he meant to him, how much he'd do for him.

Leaning against the wall he gazed over to the club, looking out for a prey, his next victim. His eyes caught the figure of a young man. He stumbled out of the club, extremely drunk and obviously alone. 

With a grin he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the guy. He waited for the second the stranger looked into another direction and purposely bumped into him. "Whoa", he faked a gasp. "I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay", the guy waved him off. "Nothing happened."

"Are you okay?", he asked him as he stumbled backwards a little.

"Maybe I'm a bit drunk", the black haired laughed. "Maybe a bit too much."

"Do you need help?", he asked. "Shall I call you a cap?"

"Nah, no need.", a hiccup left the guy. "No money left. I'm gonna walk. Not that far anyway."

Jackpot.

"Do you have to go that way?", the drunk nodded. "Then we can walk together.", he showed a smile to get the man's sympathy and trust. 

"Sure. Company is always good."

Together they made their way down the quiet street, chatting about the latest music and the best drinks. "Ya know, beer is something for the weak."

He laughed. "If you say so."

"Yeah, Vodka is the real deal", the guy slurred. "Vodka and all the other ha-hey", he wailed when he suddenly was pushed into a dark alley. "That's not the way home."

The stepped closer to the guy, using his whole body to block his way. "Sorry, but you won't go home today", he whispered, wrapping both hands around the startled man, choking him until life went out of his eyes and he slumped to the ground like a boneless doll. He licked his lips as he rolled the guy onto his back, ripping open his shirt. "I'm curious what your heart looks like."

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  


A sad sigh left him as he looked through the thousand of photos he had taken of Baekhyun. Secretly taken. It hurt his heart and soul that he had to delete all this masterpieces but it was necessary. Ever since the police had knocked on his door, he knew that he had to get rid off the photos. It was way too risky to keep them. 

He wasn't the one who had done this disgusting things but if the police would find the photos, he knew that he'd be screwed. They would never believe that he was innocent, not with the many of photos he owned. 

It saddened him that he had to delete all of them, but it was worth it. Since he now was close to Baekhyun, he could take his photos openly. He now didn't have to hide in some corner or behind some wall, no, now he could just ask him. Now he could take out his phone and just ask Baekhyun for a picture. Baekhyun would smile for him, only for him and he would treasure the picture, forever. 

For one last time he looked at the pictures before he all send them to the paper basket and then completely deleted from the hard disk. Sighing loudly, he hit the button and watched picture after picture disappearing. 

But it was better this way, Sehun knew.

  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wasn't sure if had ever cried like this before. Just as he thought the nightmare finally was over, another corpse was found. Again strangled to death, again cut open, again found heartless. And again, the killer had left a letter written in blood. 

How much he would love him, the killer had written this time. How much he would adore him, how much he would do for him. 

Every time again Baekhyun read the killer's letter he felt like throwing up. Yes, it was true, he once had said that it would make his heart flutter if someone would do such a thing for him but now, were it was reality it did feel anything but good. It was an awful feeling. He didn't like it at all. 

Wiping his tears away, Baekhyun stood up from the couch, wandering around. In endless circles he walked through the apartment, clutching at the pictures Inspector Lee had left him.

The minutes that passed felt like hours to Baekhyun and as soon as the front door to the apartment opened. "Chanyeol~"

Surprised at how suddenly his best friend jumped at him, the tall man shrieked. "What?", he asked. "What's wrong? Baek are you crying?", he gripped the smaller's chin to make him look up. "Why are you crying?"

"Again", Baek sobbed. "It happened again."

"What?"

"Inspector Lee came here in the morning", Baek brought out with a hiccup. "Someone got killed again."

Frowning, Chanyeol took the couple of pictures his friend showed him. He looked at them, swallowing at the words he read. "Did they find anything that could lead to the murderer?"

"No", Baekhyun breathed out, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Nothing."

"They'll find him", Yeol said, showing Baek a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find him.", he stroke the smaller over the head. "Now, don't cry anymore." 

Baekhyun closed his eyes when his best friend wiped away his tears with his thumbs. When Chanyeol's lips connected with his forehead, he sighed loudly and leaned into the gentle, loving touch. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What a question is that? Of course."

"Thank you, Yeol", Baek whispered. "Thank you for being there."

"I'll always be there. Always."

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  


One more time. He had to do it one more time. He could've stopped but he just had to add another one. He had already strangled her, choked her until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the floor. 

After freeing her from her dress, he hooked the knife under the middle part of her bra and cut it open. She was a beauty with soft, flawless skin and a perfect body. He was sure she was a popular one. 

The knife glistened in the light of the road lantern as he took it out of his bag and for just a while he looked at the reflection the sharp, polished blade gave him, before he brought it to her skin, pushing it down hard enough to break through the milky surface. Her blood was deep red and looked just as smooth as her skin. Slowly it pooled out of the cut he had made, running down the valley of her breasts, over her torso all the way down to her bellybutton. He watched the blood flowing down the body, painting the skin, creating a priceless work of art. 

A sound somewhere far away reminded him that he, actually, had to hurry. Stabbing her a few times, he eventually draw the cut that led him to the treasure he desired. Cutting the aorta was the part he always enjoyed the most, ever since he started to collecting the hearts for Baekhyun. Goosebumps rose up on his skin and chills ran down his spine as he cut the thick artery and the fountain, that made it rain bloody drops, rose into the air. 

It was such a great feeling. The feeling of the still warm blood raining down on him, running and dripping down his face, it was amazing. He felt like a god, mighty and invincible. 

As he dipped the brush into her cut open torso, he sighed loudly. It made him sad that it was the last time he's draw Baekhyun a letter like this, paint him a picture. Blood indeed was a great substance to draw with. He enjoyed using it as the ink for his love letter to Baekhyun. 

Moving the brush over the stony ground, he hummed. "My love for you", he mouthed as he brought the letters down to floor. "will last forever."

"Forever, Baekhyun", he whispered into the dark after he had finally finished his last letter. "I'll love you forever. You'll be mine. Mine. Mine alone."

  
  


 

♣

  
  


 

It was just another night together with his best friends and Baekhyun felt safe and secure, as he lay on the couch, between the bodies of Yixing and Chanyeol. They had ordered pizza and got out the most weird movies ever but they helped Baekhyun to cope with all the things that happened in the past few weeks. Popping some of the popcorn, they had to snack on, into his mouth Baekhyun shifted a little, leaning his head against Yixing's shoulder. 

"I've no idea what I just watched", Chanyeol laughed as the movie was over. "Does this movie even has a context?"

"Who knows", Xing laughed. "It's from 1956 after all."

Shrugging, the tallest of the three friends got up. Just as he had grabbed and opened the next DVD case, a loud bang came from the front door. "Police!"

Baekhyun shot up from the couch, watching as Chanyeol rushed to the door. "Police!", a male voice once again shouted. Chanyeol let out a yelp as he was pushed to the side and a bunch of armed police officers dashed into the apartment.

"Zhang Yixing!", one of the men shouted. "Hands up?"

"What?", Baek gasped, stumbling backwards. "What's going on?", helplessly he had to watch as the Chinese was tackled to the ground and his hands got tied together on his back. "Hey!"

Inspector Lee stepped into the room, as always wearing his green coat. "Zhang Yixing", he spoke up. "You're temporarily arrested!"

"What? Why?"

"You are suspected of having committed four murders. Everything you say can and will be used against you in court. Get him out!"

In shock, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared as their friend, handcuffed got dragged out of the apartment by two cops. "Inspector Lee", Baek rushed over to the man as Yixing was out of sight. "What are you doing? Do you really believe that Yixing is responsible for all this?!"

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Byun but yes", Lee nodded. "About two hours ago one has found another dead, young woman. As the previous victims her heart was taken."

"But..."

"We've found a brush at the scene of crime."

Baek got pale. "A brush?"

"Yes", the man nodded. "A brush with Mr. Zhang's fingerprints on it. A team has already went to Mr. Zhang's studio, searching through it. They've found brushes of the same kind there. I'm really sorry, but it all speaks against your friend."

"No...", Baek started to cry. "No.."

"Baek", Chanyeol stepped towards the smaller.

"No", the small brunette backed away, whole body trembling. "No", his breath got quick and just as Chanyeol reached out for him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost conscious. 

  
  


 

♣

  
  
  
  


Never Baekhyun would've thought that he one day would be a visitor in a prison. It was a strange feeling walking down the long corridor, following the tall, bulky man in a uniform to the visitor area. It was an oppressive feeling, Baek almost felt like he was a prisoner himself. 

The warder unlocked and opened a large irony door for him and gestured him to go inside. "Baekhyun.", Yixing was sitting at a table, that stood in the middle of the room. Four armed police officers stood each corner of the room, watching every of Yixing's movements. 

A shiver run down Baekhyun's spine at the sight of his best friend sitting there, in an orange jumpsuit with a number on his chest and his hands tied together with handcuffs. 

"Baek..it's nice to see you."

Slowly, Baekhyun sat down at the table. "I..I'm not sure why I'm here.", he said. "It's all so shocking. Why..why did you do this?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear. It wasn't me!"

"But it all speaks against you. They've found your brushes with your fingerprints on it."

"I know...", Yixing whispered, lowering his head. "But it really wasn't me."

Baekhyun looked at his friend, his pale face and tired eyes. "Do you love me?"

The Chinese's head shot up. "What?!"

"Do you love me?", Baek repeated his question.

Slowly, Yixing began to nod. "I do.", he said. "I do love you. I love you more than anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd push me away because you love Chanyeol."

"What?!", Baek gasped. "I don't love Chanyeol! What makes you think that I love him?"

"You..don't love him?"

"No."

A breathy laugh left Yixing. "God, I really thought you and him."

"No, Yixing. No.", Baek smiled. "Actually...it's you I love."

"Me?", Xing asked, looking at the brunette with wide open eyes. "Really?"

Still smiling, Baekhyun nodded. "Yes. I'm in love with you."

"I..I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? I..I've really never noticed something."

"I've hid my feelings because I've thought you're not interested in me. And as it seems, I've hid them well."

"Oh yes, you did.", Yixing smiled at the small brunette. For quite a while he just looked Baekhyun, scanned the smaller's beautiful features. His eyes wandered from Baekhyun's soft, brown eyes to the tiny mole just above his rosy lips. Shortly, they remained there before he looked back up to his eyes. "Baekhyun.", he spoke up. "I love you. I really do. And if I say, I love more like anything I mean I'd do almost everything to make you happy. Hell, I'd die for you. But I'd never ever kill a human. Never!"

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"I do...", Baek bit his lip. "I mean, I do...somehow..but all the evidences are speaking against you."

A deep sigh sounded up and Yixing shook his head. "I know. But my lawyers are working 24/7 to prove that I'm innocent."

"I hope they'll find something as soon as possible."

"I promise! They'll find something. You'll see!"

Baekhyun's lips formed into a soft smile. "I'll wait for you.", he showed the Chinese one last smile before he rose up from his seat and turned towards the door. His heart ached, knowing that he had to leave, now when he knew that Yixing loved him just as he loved him but he couldn't change it. All he could do was keeping his promise. He'd wait for him. Yes, he would wait for Yixing, no matter how long.

Chanyeol looked at him as he came home and shuffled into the living room. "What is it?", he asked as he plopped down the couch with a deep sigh. 

"I've visit Xing."

"You did what?", the tall man almost shouted. "Why that?"

"I..I don't know.", Baek whined and rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't think that Yixing is responsible for all this. It's unbelievable."

Chanyeol exhaled. "So, that means you believe that he's innocent?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Baek turned towards his best friend. "He told me that he loves me.", a soft smile formed on his lips. "He confessed to me. And I...I don't know, it's hard to explain but all the things he said, the way he said this things makes me believe that he isn't the murderer."

Chanyeol nodded his head at the words. "Do you love him, too?"

"Eh, what?", Baek asked, mostly because there was a dangerous growl in the tall man's voice. 

"Do you love him?", Chanyeol repeated and rose up from the couch. "Do you love him?"

"I..I do, yes.", a faint blush crept over Baek's cheeks as he answered the question. 

The raven haired ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "I can't believe it."

"What?", Baek asked, confused by Chanyeol's sudden behavior. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, you just don't get it.", the man suddenly roared. "Of course Yixing isn't guilty. Of course, he isn't responsible for all this! He'd never be able to do such a thing! He will never love you enough to do such a thing for you!"

Frightened by his best friend's loud, low voice Baekhyun stood up from the couch and backed away from the tall man. "Wh..what...Chanyeol...what are you talking about...?"

"Oh, Baekhyun.", Chanyeol suddenly smiled, taking a step towards the way smaller. "You're so dumb."

  
  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yixing felt as new born as the large iron gate opened and he was able to leave the prison as a free man. His lawyers, indeed, were able to prove that he wasn't guilty. They were able to prove that he didn't kill five innocent people. They were able to prove that he wasn't a murderer. 

He breathed in the fresh air and ran a hand through his hair. It was only a few minutes past eight in the morning but he immediately made his way to Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's apartment. He wanted to see Baekhyun. He needed to see Baekhyun. He finally wanted to hug him. Finally wanted to kiss him. 

On his way there, he stopped at a flower shop. The few coins in his pocket allowed him to buy a single red rose. Tightly, he held onto the delicate flower as he walked into the apartment building where Baekhyun lived. Already from afar he recognized the person that stood in front of the apartment door as Sehun.

"Sehun.", he called out and the blonde teenage boy immediately turned to him. "Hey."

Sehun looked at him with wide open eyes. "You're free?"

"I am.", Xing smiled. "My lawyers could prove that I'm innocent."

"That's great.", the boy gifted a smile. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. What are you doing here, by the way?"

Sehun's eyes showed concern. "Baekhyun promised to go to watch a movie with me, yesterday. But he didn't show up, only texted me that he wouldn't feel good. I've tried to call him he's not picking up. I'm worried."

Yixing frowned at the information and stepped to the door. "Baekhyun?", he strongly knocked on the door. "Baek, it's me. Are you home? Please, open the door."

Minutes passed, still no response. "This can't be.", Xing mumbled. He had his phone pressed against his ear, waiting for Chanyeol to pick up his phone. "Yeol is also not picking up."

"What if something has happen?", Sehun asked nervously. 

"Well, let's find out.", he gave the rose to Sehun and grabbed the door knob. He inhaled before he bumped against the door with full strength. It took him a few attempts until the door finally gave in and flew off its hinges. Followed by Sehun, he slowly stepped into the darkened apartment. "Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

Sehun held onto the Chinese shoulder, afraid something would jump at him. "Baekhyun?",  he whispered. "Are you  home?"

With small steps the two young men walked further into the apartment, towards the kitchen. Carefully they peeked into the room, freezing in shock over what they found there. "Oh...my..god..", Sehun breathed out and started to cry, digging his nails into Yixing's shoulder.

"Chanyeol..."

Head in the noose, naked feet centimeters above the floor, the tall raven haired man hang from the ceiling. The rope cut into his neck and his brown, lifeless eyes stared into nothingness. 

"Why...?", Sehun sobbed, shocked and stunned. "Why would he...?"

Yixing swallowed hardly while he stared at his dead friend. "I..", he breathed out. "I don't know.", he slowly stepped back and turned away from Chanyeol's corpse. "B..Baek?"

Ever so slowly and trembling from what they've seen, Sehun and Yixing shuffled down the hall to the living room. A single, flickering candle lit up the empty room, dipping it into a scarifying play of shadows. 

"Baekhyun?", Yixing whispered into the silence as he reached out to push open the door to the small brunettes bedroom. 

"Do you hear that?", Sehun asked, leaning close to the Chinese. 

Yixing stilled and listened. "Yes.", he then nodded at the sound that came from the inside of Baekhyun's room. 

"Sounds like water dripping from the faucet.", the teenager uttered and watched as Yixing eventually pushed the door open. 

There indeed was something dripping but it wasn't water dripping from the faucet into sink. No, it was blood dripping to the wooden floor. Baekhyun's blood. Drop after drop of the red liquid dripped from arm that was hanging out of the bed.

"Baekhyun!", Yixing shouted and leaped towards the brunette. He reached for the blanket that was draped over the small body and yanked it back. Something mixed between a shriek and a gasp, followed by choking escaped Yixing after he had revealed Baekhyun's body. Slapping a hand over his mouth, the young artist stumbled backwards, away from the bloody body of his love.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?", the blonde brought out under his tears. 

"C..call the police.."

With shaking hands, the young boy fumbled his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialed the emergency number. Fortunately, whoever answered the call was able to understand Sehun's indefinable sobbing and stuttering and only minutes after the call ended, the sirens of a dozen police cars were heard. 

Holding the trembling and crying teenager in his arms, Yixing watched as a couple of uniformed men carried out the covered corpses of his best friends. Police men were scattered all over the apartment and forensics in masks and white overalls examined the scene of crime. 

"Mr. Zhang?", Yixing looked up to the man that had stepped up to them. "I'm Inspector Lee.", the young ordinance introduced himself. "I must ask you a few questions."

Yixing only nodded, tightening his grip around Sehun as he watched the man got out a small notebook and a pen. "I know that you were released from custody in the morning. May I ask where you went after you've left the prison grounds?"

"I came here.", Yixing answered. "On my way I've stopped at a flower shop and bought a rose."

The inspector nodded and scribbled the answer down. "What happened next?"

"I arrived here and met Sehun here in the hallway. He waited for someone to open the door for him."

"Mr. Oh, why were you here?"

Still sobbing and with red, puffy eyes Sehun looked up. He wiped his snotty nose with the sleeve of his hoodie and opened his mouth. "I...I wanted to check up on Baekhyun..."

"You wanted to check up on him? Why that?"

"We wanted to watch a movie together, yesterday. He texted me that he wouldn't feel good and that's why I came here today."

Inspector Lee nodded his head. "So and after neither Mr. Byun nor Mr. Park opened the door, you forced your way into the apartment?"

"Yes.", Yixing said. "I knocked on the door and tried to call both, Baekhyun and Chanyeol but none of them responded. It was my idea to break down the door. We went in and...found Chanyeol in the kitchen."

Sehun loudly cried out at the words and buried his face into Yixing's nape. 

The inspector eyed the boy and sighed. "Mr. Zhang", he began. "I'm inconsolable but I have to inform you that Mr. Byun died through the hand of Mr. Park."

"What?!", Yixing gasped. "Are you sure?"

Lee nodded. "He's also responsible for the other murders.", the man said. "We've found five jars of hearts and various slaughter knives under Mr. Park's bed."

"Jars of hearts?"

"He collected his victims hearts in jars. All organs are perfectly preserved.", Sehun had to choke at the information and also Yixing had to swallow. "For the moment we can't say how Mr. Byun has died but he has deep cuts in his chest. We assume that Mr. Park tried to removed his heart as well."

Yixing nodded his head at the inspector's but he wasn't listening anymore. He felt like being part of an extremely bad horror movie. 

Was Chanyeol, his best friend, really responsible for the death of four random people and Baekhyun's decease? Was he really the frightened serial killer that killed people and then cut them open to get their hearts? Was it really him, who left the scene of crime with letters addressed to Baekhyun, written in the blood of his victims? Was it really him, who did all this only to impress Baekhyun?

Yixing refused to believe this. He didn't want to believe this.

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun's funeral took place on a Sunday, which was also the day of Chanyeol's bury. The day was dark, with clouds hanging low and cold wind blowing. Yixing stood a few meters away from Baekhyun's family, listening to the priest's words while looking down the path to where Chanyeol's parents said their last goodbye to their beloved son. Mrs. Park had a tissue pressed to her nose and leaned against her husband, who held a couple of snow white lilies in his hand. Chanyeol's older sister knelt in front of the grave, softly smiling as she placed a framed picture in front of the gravestone. 

Yixing's heart felt heavy at the sight of only Chanyeol's parents and sister attending his best friend's funeral. All of Chanyeol's relatives and friends have turned away from the family, rejecting invitations after it came out that Chanyeol was responsible for the four murdered people. From a neighbor he had heard that nobody wanted to pay their last respect to a monster.

Holding onto the rose he had actually brought for Baekhyun, Yixing walked towards the Park family. "Yixing.", Chanyeol's mother gasped as she spotted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye to Chanyeol, of course.", Xing smiled, raising the rose he was holding onto.

Chanyeol's sister stood up and took a step towards Yixing to embrace him. "Thank you, Yixing.", she smiled with tears in her eyes. "We thought you wouldn't come, that's why we didn't send you an invitation."

Yixing nodded his head. "I've heard that your family has turned away from you."

"Yeah.", Mr. Park sighed. "It's hard but we can't blame them, these news were more than shocking."

"Yes, they were.", the young Chinese said. "I'm shocked too and can't believe that it really was Chanyeol but nevertheless, he's still my best friend."

Mrs. Park reached out for him and gave Yixing's arm a squeeze. "You're such a good boy, Yixing.", she said, voice thick and lower lip trembling. "We're sorry."

Xing just shook his head at the words and turned towards the grave. As he knelt down, he looked at the photography of his  friend. It was a stunning black and white picture of a brightly smiling Chanyeol. Slowly, he laid the delicate flower down in front of the frame, eyes never leaving the photo. 

  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


Days had passed and Yixing once again found himself standing on the cemetery ground. Daily, he came here and sometimes even twice a day.  The sound of someone clearing his throat had him turning away from Baekhyun's grave. "Inspector."

"Hello, Mr. Zhang."

"What are you doing here?", Yixing asked as he walked up to the man in the strange looking green coat. 

"I've been looking for you."

"For me? Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly.", the inspector said. "I just wanted to give you this.", he fumbled a small folded paper out of his pocket and handed it  to the Chinese.

"What is this?"

"We found this note by Mr. Park. He was holding it."

Yixing frowned and looked at the paper in his hand. "And why are you giving me this?"

Inspector Lee sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I don't know, to be honest. I just had the feeling you should read this."

Xing stayed silent, only nodded his head. 

"This is all.", the young man smiled. "Have a nice day, Mr. Zhang."

The Chinese watched the inspector leaving the cemetery until he couldn't see him anymore. He looked at the paper and then down the path to Chanyeol's grave. He threw a glance at Baekhyun's headstone before he slowly made his way to where Chanyeol was buried. He stopped in front of the, with flowers, decorated grave. 

Yixing's eyes gazed from the flickering candle to the picture frame that leaned against the gravestone. He looked at the photo of a brightly smiling Chanyeol, sighing loudly. Eventually, he brought the paper up and slowly unfolded it. 

"Oh, Chanyeol.", he started crying as his eyes wandered over the written words. "It's okay", with a smile on his lips Yixing looked up from the note, back at Chanyeol's picture. "It's okay."

Ever so slowly his gaze wandered back to the five words his best friend had written just a moment before he took his life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Forgive me._ **

**_I've lost control._ **


End file.
